Lucian (Underworld)
as Lucian]] Lucian is a fictional character and the first lycan of his kind and leader of the Lycan horde in the movie ''Underworld''. He had a supporting role in Underworld, and later a protagonist role in the prequel Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He is primarily portrayed by actor Michael Sheen, while actor Alexander Carroll http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3265436/portrayed him as a teenager on Underworld: Rise Of The Lycans. Personality and Traits Lucian is portrayed as being significantly more sophisticated than his fellow Lycans. His species are not always civilized; an early scene in the first movie shows a pair of Lycans fighting while being cheered on by a group of other Lycans. Lucian berates them for acting like "a pack of rabid dogs" and it appears his leadership is what keeps them disciplined. Ironically Lucian's former life as a servant to Viktor is probably the reason for his greater sophistication. At times Lucian appears to be demanding and reprimands his followers several times. However, he never asks anything of his men that he is not prepared to do himself. When they fail at something he knows he could have achieved himself, he is disappointed. For example, when Trix is killed and Raze fails to retrieve a sample of Michael Corvin's blood, Lucian decides to risk exposure and do it himself. He then retrieves the sample of blood himself and bites Michael, turning him into a Lycan, and forcing him to later seek them out. When Raze returns and sees that Lucian has been killed, he becomes enraged. He attacks the vampires to avenge Lucian, but is soon killed by Viktor. Although he used his werewolf form to great extent in Rise of the Lycans, unlike the other Lycans seen in Underworld, Lucian never transforms while engaged in combat even when facing vampires such as Selene in a one-on-one confrontation, instead using such technology as a wrist-mounted blade to engage his enemies. Despite this, by the time of Underworld he is shown to possess a particularly interesting ability never seen in other Lycans: when he is shot with silver bullets, he is able to expel them from his body by concentrating on them, although this ability apparently requires all of his concentration and each bullet can only be expelled one at a time. This ability may have also been the reason Lucian could stay alive for so long after he was shot with the silver nitrate bullets. All other lycans died immediately after being shot with the specified bullets as they release silver nitrate directly into the victims' blood vessels. Background Lucian was born a slave to an unknown captive albino werewolf. Being born in human form, Lucian's Vampire owner Viktor realized that Lucian was the first of his kind; a second generation werewolf (Lycans) and raised him to produce tamer Lycans since first generation werewolves do not change back into human form unless by death. He was branded with Viktor's mark signifying that he was put into slavery under one of Viktor's early reigns. At the time of Lucian's birth, Lycans were slaves to the Vampires, acting as their guardians during the daylight hours. In return, the vampires locked them up at night, thus ensuring the survival of both bloodlines by not alerting the humans to their presence. Lucian's status within the Lycan slaves was a blacksmith, building weapons and shoeing horses for the vampires. He was continuously at odds with the slave masters (vampires), as he tried to protect his clan. He met Raze, the newly turned Lycan, and the two became close friends. Lucian met Sonja, the daughter of Viktor when they were teenagers, and the two began an affair at some point after they reached their adulthoods, which led to a secret marriage and Sonja's pregnancy. The only people who were aware of their affair before Viktor's discovery were Andreas Tanis, a vampire archivist who swore his silence of their secrecy and would aid Lucian's escape in exchange of Sonja's place within the Council, and Luka, a vampire servant and friend of Sonja. The plan was a success, but led Viktor to suspect Sonja of aiding Lucian which eventually led to the discovery of their affair. After Lucian was captured during a failed attempt to rescue Sonja, Viktor, who feared the blending of the bloodlines that Sonja's pregnancy entailed, had them both imprisoned. He then had Sonja tied to a stake, exposing her to the sun and burning her alive, forcing Lucian to watch. When night fell, the full moon rose and shone down on Lucian, allowing him to change into Lycan form and escape before Viktor could kill him. Before escaping he managed to take Sonja's pendant with him, the sole memento that he would ever have of the love of his life. However, he was unable to escape Viktor's fortress's walls, instead being overwhelmed by Death Dealers. Lucian gives a loud cry and feral werewolves respond, attacking the castle and overrunning the vampires. Raze, along with both the first and second generation Lycans, arrive to aid the Lycan leader. Quickly recovered from his injuries, Lucian engages in a battle with his wife's father, intending to avenge Sonja and his unborn child. Despite the vampire elder being more powerful, Lucian used the vampire's aversion to sunlight to his advantage and then impaled his sword through the vampire's mouth. Viktor fell to a river below but survived because of his regenerative capability due to his being a Vampire Elder. The Lycans took over the vampires' stronghold in the absence of Viktor and the Vampire Council. However, Lucian knew that despite their victory, some of the vampire elders have survived and the vampire coven would rise again. His war was not over. Lucian later buried Sonja's remains from the chamber. Accordingly with Lucian's success, the Vampires began to demonise him. Lucian was the "most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan", according to Selene in the opening of the first movie. Lucian had been a terrible and dangerous Lycan war lord, and the major instigator of the war between the species. Vampiric lore says that he began the war himself almost a millennium ago. However, by the time the movie began, it was believed that Lucian's threat was over, and the Lycan himself was dead. According to the historical record The Fall of Lucian and His Army, written by Andreas Tanis: "Of the scores of brave souls who entered Lucian's fortress, a single vampire survived; Kraven, who was richly rewarded for not only setting the great blaze, but for returning with evidence of the Lycan master's demise: the branded skin, cut from Lucian's very arm. The quote tells of an incident in 1409, where a brave team of Death Dealers attacked Lucian's stronghold, and a great battle ensued. A group of Royal Soldiers warned of the attack. The soldiers were called The Devil's Own and were demons. When the vampires arrived, they were met by a force of Lycans much greater than they had expected. The Death Dealers were easily slaughtered. Kraven, a former Death Dealer, survived because he hid in fear of being killed during the battle. When Lucian found him, he offered him a deal: life, glory, and eventual leadership of both great covens, in return for claiming that Lucian was dead. As Kraven fled back to Ordoghaz, Lucian burned his fortress to the ground, and escaped into the night. Lucian searched for The Devil's Own and secretly fought alongside them learning to become more powerful and control his abilities. Later he left their Kingdom and reunited with his fellow Lycans. Underworld Six centuries passed before anyone began to suspect that Lucian had indeed survived. During these time, Lucian had better control of his abilities, honed his fighting skills, and amassed significant resources in both money and arms. Lucian eventually once again allied with Andreas Tanis, who was exiled because he knew the truth of vampires' and Lycans' origins and what led to their conflicts. Tanis secretly acted as an armourer for Lucian, provided him various prototypes of weapons such as ultra-violet ammunition to aid in the war against the vampires (the ammunition acted as an artificial sunlight that burnt vampires apart from the inside-out), as both men shared a deep hatred of Viktor. In return Lucian provided Tanis with equipment, resources, women and first-generation Lycans as guard-dogs. Lucian's obsession with the Corvinus bloodline was later revealed to be a byproduct of his desire to recombine the bloodlines, using a pure sample of the immortality virus, which he believed could be found in the blood of Alexander Corvinus's mortal descendants. Lucian found a dying scientist named Singe sometime after World War I, and offered him immortality in return for cracking the genetic code of the Corvinus line. Lucian periodically sent out Raze, Pierce, Taylor, and Trix - his oldest and most trusted lieutenants - to capture members of the Corvinus family. At one point, Raze and Trix were sent to capture Michael Corvin, but were ambushed by three Death Dealers in the process. Raze kills Nathaniel later in the battle while Trix shoots Rigel. The third, Selene, escaped after killing Trix. Hearing of Raze's failure, and frustrated by his continuing failures with other members of the Corvinus line, Lucian decided to capture Michael himself. He personally acquires a sample of Michael's blood and infects Michael with the Lycan virus, turning him into a Lycan and imparting his own memories to Michael. Until then, Lucian had appeared (through Selene's distorted, one-sided perspective) to be a vile and evil mastermind bent on the destruction of the coven and obsessed with the Corvinus line. However, as Michael came to terms with the visions he was experiencing, he came to understand the last six centuries from Lucian's point of view. Despite the fact that Lucian's kind are not entirely civilized, it can be debated that Lucian is not the harsh leader that he seems. Taking into account his past and the concerned manner in which he treats Michael in Singe's lab, he feels Michael's pain. It is said in Underworld by Greg Cox that he did not want harm to befall Michael because he was now a brother Lycan. The first step in Lucian's revenge required the blood of Michael Corvin. Lucian knew that merely injecting himself with Michael's blood would not be enough; he needed the blood of a Vampire Elder as well because the blood of a vampire Elder would make him a powerful Hybrid. Lucian sent Pierce and Taylor to abduct Michael, and he sent Raze - and a team of fully transformed Lycans - to bleed Amelia, a Vampire Elder, dry. Before Raze could return with Amelia's blood, Kraven arrived, followed by Viktor and a horde of Death Dealers. Lucian was betrayed by Kraven, who shot him in the back with bullets designed to send silver nitrate straight into the bloodstream. He regained consciousness several minutes later, just in time to see Michael and Selene together. Finally, Lucian understands how history was repeating itself, and realizing that his part was finished. Lucian was almost prepared to accept his fate, until he saw Michael weak and bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds. Lucian crawled on his hands and knees into an alcove behind Kraven. Although he could not reach him in time to stop Kraven from shooting Michael, Lucian stabbed Kraven in the leg and instructed Selene to bite Michael, since it would negate the effects of the silver, and finish his work of blending the two bloodlines. As Selene sank her fangs into Michael, Lucian proclaimed, ''"You may have killed me cousin, but my will is done regardless." Kraven then shot Lucian in the chest with multiple liquid silver nitrate rounds, killing him. However, Lucian died satisfied, knowing that his wife would be avenged and his aim had been achieved. External links * Official Underworld site * * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3265436/ Category:Underworld characters Category:Lycans Category:Film superheroes Category:Film supervillains Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional slaves Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2003 introductions